Jeepers
by Pr0ud-KiTTy-Qu33n
Summary: Co-written with Ms. Indecisive, whose OC appears in this story. The group is at Jeepers. What insanity will occur? Warning: EXTREMELY random and OOC. You may not be able to handle such awesomeness! R&R!


**Note: Please, I know it's silly, but trust us, read the whole thing through. If you're familiar with The Assistant by ~Ms. Indecisive~ the character Anna will make sense. Co-written with Ms. Indecisive. Don't flame too hard. I like this story.**

Mike was wearing a sombrero and hiding in Jeepers. Jeepers Creepers, this man was odd! He was in the ball pit, eyeing kids suspiciously.

"I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD-I mean, ENERGY!!!" he screamed at a nearby child. The child did not turn.

"Whatever." he said, giving up. He hopped out and went to the juice bar.

"One Snapple por favor." he told the man. The man turned around, revealing himself to be BEN TENNYSON!!!!

"Okey dokey." he replied. "Heyyyyyyyyy don't I know you?" Mike nodded and picked up a barstool.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" He dropped the barstool on his toe by accident. Ouch.

"Aren't you the guy who keeps trying to steal energy from my girlfriend, **_ANNA_**?

"Why yes." replied Mike. "I'm glad you recognize me."

"Oh. Carry on." Ben grabbed a snapple and tossed it at the blonde man, Mike took a long sip. YUMMY!!!!

"Where's the Levin lad?" he asked Ben. Ben pointed up.

"He's on the slide." Mike turned around, spotting Kevin, sliding down.

"-MORNINGSTAR!!!!-!" shouted the seventeen year old.

"Ah…" said Mike. "Isn't he special?" Mike had an idea.

"Where is Anna?" he asked. Ben pointed nonchalantly towards the roller coaster, where she was gnawing at the tracks, in one of her hyper moods.

"Isn't she lovely?" asked Ben. Mike nodded, uncertainly. This girl was a lunatic. He looked back at her, but she was gone! He turned around, to ask Ben, but there she was! Anna was right behind Mike, holding a gun to his face.

"Don't do it." he said. Anna's eye twitched.

"I think I will…" she said. Kevin rooted her on.

"DO IT!!!! VIOLENCE!!! KEVIN RULES!!!!" shouted Kevin. Mike started feeling scared; he knew this girl would shoot someone. She's crazy that way.

"Uno, dos, TRES!!!" Anna shouted. She squeezed the trigger. Mike waited to die.

Out of the gun popped confetti. Anna laughed very hard.

"The look on your face was priceless!" She ran away, waving her arms up and down. Ben smiled tenderly.

"I love you!" he called. Anna turned around and threw a slice of pizza at him. Ben took it and smiled.

"How did she know I wanted pizza?" said Ben. "She's the best."

Mike watched the whole scene with his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes, unsure of what he just saw. Wait, he wanted the energy. He must handle the insanity. He looked for her, but she was gone again!

He had a feeling that she was right behind him again. When he turned around, he saw her in the juice bar. Mike cringed.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked around, not positive if the ground would explode.

"I-I though-h-ht, you're not going to throw anything or try to kill me, are you?" he asked. Anna sighed.

"No." She began to wipe the counter. "I'm off break, I must behave. But Ben doesn't have to."

"What do you?" Mike started to inquire, but he was hit in the head, with a rubber duck. He turned around, and saw Ben standing there.

"I won that for you Anna!" he cried. Anna smiled.

"Thanks! I love youuu!" she said, forming a heart, with her hands over her chest. Ben returned this greeting.

Mike looked back and forth, very confused. He sighed and sat down at the bar.

"You two are the strangest couple, I swear." he groaned, smacking his head. "Do you have any aspirin?"

Kevin took off his belt and exploded into a giraffe. Mike dropped his Snapple in the process.

"What is the matter with you people?!" he shouted. He bent his sombrero at a weird angle, and chewed on it furiously.

"Why do the whack jobs come on _my_ shift?" Anna asked herself. Mike stood up, enraged.

"YOU'RE THE WHACK JOB!" he cried. "ALL OF YOU!"

"Hey man, calm down dude." said Anna making necessary hand motions. "Just breathe and do some yoga."

"YOGA?!" cried Mike. Kevin looked up, still in giraffe form.

"YOGURT!" he screamed, and proceeded to chew on the fake plants. Ben walked over, wearing a beaver hat.

"Well, don't we look handsome today?" asked Anna, in her light happy mood. Ben looked at her and proudly grinned.

Ben pulled the beaver's tail, and out of the mouth, squirted Gatorade. It hit Mike in the face, resulting in more frustration.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Mike screamed, clutching his sombrero tighter. Kevin whinnied, because giraffes can whinny.

"LET'S GO TO SEAWORLD!" shouted Kevin.

"YAY!!!!!" everybody cried, and they followed Kevin to his car. Kevin tried to open the door, but giraffes cannot do such things.

"Giraffes can't drive." said Ben sadly. Anna clapped him on the back.

"Come on Tennyson, you can pull through this." Ben grasped the air, and held it to him dramatically.

"True, but I can fly!" he announced, and took off towards the sun. Ben, Anna, and even Mike grabbed his tail and flew with him.

The world exploded.

* * *

Gwen woke up in Kevin's car, trembling with sweat.

"What's happening?" she asked drowsily. Kevin looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gwen started freaking out from her dream.

"Are you a giraffe?!" she shouted. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"I think you need more rest." he said. Gwen turned back to Ben and Anna, who were in the backseat.

"Anna?" she asked. Anna was rocking out to some hard-core music from her iPod. She had no idea Gwen was watching.

"Well Anna's still the same." she concluded. Gwen looked at Ben, who was sipping a smoothie.

"Hey I said no smoothies in this car!" shouted Kevin grumpily. Gwen sighed. Everything was they way it normally was.

"Ben have you ever owned a beaver hat?" asked Gwen. Ben shrugged his shoulders unflappably.

"Yes, so?" Everybody turned and stared at him.

"Grandpa Max got it for me okay!"


End file.
